


The Things That Brighten My Life (Other than you, of course)

by ThNinjassistant



Category: King of Fighters, Ryuuko no Ken | Art of Fighting (Video Games), The King of Fighters for Girls (Video Game)
Genre: I was inspired by the card Robert has that just came out its so cute, KoFG verse compliant, M/M, Mitsumine and Robert are bi wlw and gay mlm solidarity thanks, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Ryo is very bad with his emotions okay cool thanks, The game has confirmed before Kyo is fish bastard everyone remember that please its good, brief mention of Season 2 KoFG plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThNinjassistant/pseuds/ThNinjassistant
Summary: Summer might not be a favorite season of Robert's, but there might still be something to it that he can grow to cherish.
Relationships: Ryo Sakazaki/Robert Garcia, Sakazaki Ryou/Robert Garcia
Kudos: 9





	The Things That Brighten My Life (Other than you, of course)

“...The King of Fighters sponsors vary nearly as much as their hosts, but all seem to want to have people come together for the people’s entertainment…”

Robert let out a short, bitter laugh as he rolled his eyes, saving the rest of the document for another time. The hosts were in it for public’s entertainment. Right. Closing his laptop, he stood up and stretched, noting the time on his phone as he checked for any messages. Oh, whoops, Mitsumine had texted about breakfast multiple times. On him for waking up late and then getting to work. She probably made broiled fish again, that kind woman, though there’s no doubt that if he wasn’t out there when she texted, there was no way Kyo hadn’t gotten to it. 

After taking to the mundane task of getting his hair done up, Robert finally opened the door to his guest room and walked to the dining area of the dojo maintained by the sweet girl. A shame she was in such a situation, but she seemed happy.

“Ah, Robert. I wanted to apologize that-”   
  
“No worries, Yukari. Kyo, I’m guessing?”   
  
“...Eheheh, he’s really that obvious, huh?”   
  
“Who else would eat cooked fish that fast? I swear, he’d eat us out of protein if you didn’t restrain him. Anyways, I wanted to ask, is Ryo training today?”   
  
Yukari closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her head absentmindedly while pushing a bowl of cut up fruit to him with her other hand. Robert noted that he was glad she wasn’t on her training path quite yet, as the bowl nearly toppled over the edge before his reflexes caught it. It wasn’t much, but his stomach was protesting at him, so anything would work. He popped a strawberry into his mouth and looked to the brunette as she clapped her hands and her eyes shone.   
  
“No, I remember! He’s taking today off, he’s out in the garden. He also told me that since you didn’t come out today you’ll be training with him.”   
  


Robert laughed as he grabbed at another piece. Sounded just like him.

“Alright, sounds like him to do that. I’ll go check on him. Thanks, Yuka.”   
  
Waving his goodbye, Robert placed the now half-empty bowl of fruit onto the counter of the kitchen, before changing his mind and grabbing it again before opening the door. Ryo might want some, he didn’t know how long he’d been gardening. Stepping out, he saw the familiar sight of blonde hair barely peeking out of a sunhat as Ryo was bent over working on tending some part of the garden.

Robert had half a mind to scare him by walking up and placing a hand on his back, but he didn’t feel up to getting punched right after getting outside. Another time, he’d get him. The darker haired man instead laughed a bit at the thought before clearing his throat.

“Hey, Ryo! What are you up to?”   
  
The other man still jumped, which was an odd occurrence, and turned, placing a hand behind his back. He noted a bit of yellow behind his green casual shirt, but ignored it. If Ryo was hiding something he was hiding it, no point complaining.

“Oh, Robert. I thought you were Kyo or someone else. Perfect timing, I was just wondering about you actually. Worried I’d have to check for your corpse if you didn’t leave your room soon.”   
  
Robert laughed at that. He never anticipated his sarcasm to rub off on his friend, but it was something he would not be mad about. He walked across the yard and held out the bowl, laughing in his head as he picked out all the strawberries he could find. He couldn’t debate it, no getting between that man and his favorite fruit. He waited until Ryo finished stuffing his face with the berries, taking a bit of the remaining fruit for himself, before speaking.

“So, what are you working on, Ry? The crops look great, you know. I’m impressed.”   
  
The blonde shuffled as he looked away and- was he blushing? There was something bothering him, no doubt. Mitsumine? Heh, that’d be… nice. He could be happy for them if that was the case, not get bothered by his own…

Robert shook his head and looked up. Ryo was starting to respond, he wouldn’t let his self pity drown him out.

“Well, I uh… Can you close your eyes real quick?”   
  
Well this was going to be quite the surprising day at this rate. “...Uh, sure.” 

Dark encompassed his vision as Ryo warned him not to open his eyes too early. Well, he trusted him with anything, of course he’d follow what he said. He felt something odd against the side of his head, but waited patiently until Ryo gave his okay.

Opening his eyes, Robert moved his hand to where the source of it was, attempting to feel for it.

“W-Wait, you might damage it!”   
  


The darker haired man nodded that he understood and brought his hand instead to his pocket to pull out his phone. Looking through the camera, he stepped back in surprise at what his reflection showed.

A sunflower, seemingly just picked recently, was tucked behind his ear and in his hair. It wasn’t as large as some of the ones growing in the garden, he could see for one, but it was still brightly sticking out against his black hair.   
  
“I uh, hope you like it. I noticed one of them wasn’t growing as well but it was still very pretty, and I wanted to give it to you. You don’t have to keep it in your hair, I just wanted to see what it’d look like… O-Oh and it looks nice! I’m gonna… go see if Mitsumine needs anything!”

Robert couldn’t even open his mouth before the blonde ran past him and he heard the door close. His hand wandered to the end of his ponytail and wrapped it around his fingers, playing with it as he let himself think. It was a present. For him. Because Ryo thought it was pretty. So, Ryo thinks that…?

Robert felt his face getting warm and he turned to the gate out from the dojo. It was only midday, anything should be open. Maybe he ought to return the favor.

He started to reach for the flower before stopping. It was sweet, and a gift from Ryo. Like  _ hell _ he’d give it up that easy. There was something behind it that he couldn’t say, and Robert wasn’t an idiot. He should respond to it.

...Yeah, there’s time to head to the perfect place. He would get him something in return. Something perfect, to show how he felt. Ryo could do it, he could do it too.

Ryo opened the door a few minutes later to see a barely filled bowl of fruit on the grass and an open gate.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be more???? Who knows!  
> I'm pulling for that Robert card specifically
> 
> Talk Robert/Ryo with me @ryuujinkyaku


End file.
